<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For her by staerplatinum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715031">For her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum'>staerplatinum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Missing Moments, Post Emmeryn's Death, Writer's Block, i wanted to complete it oof, some hcs following?? maybe?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Emmeryn's death, Robin noticed Chrom's sadness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrom &amp; My Unit | Reflet | Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>let's kick out this writer's block by writing short fanfictions on moments i've actually cried!!<br/>okay, i should also update that fly with gucci collection of flash-fics but then?? i wasted my time again haha, k word me</p><p>anyway, i hope you can enjoy this ;;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Robin?»</p><p>Chrom kept repeating his name one last time, the tactician wouldn't reply to him, until he opened his eyes, finding the prince in front of him as if it was the first time. Robin held his forehead, looking around. It was his room, yet he didn't remember why he was there. The man got up and sat on the bed, Chrom had full attention on him as he was worried. Robin had apparently faint and no one but Chrom noticed. His forehead was wasn't hot, he didn't seem to be sick – pain came on his head though, and remembered how during another war against the Plegian army he ended up wounded.</p><p>«Chrom, I—»</p><p>«You have to rest» the prince interrupted him, his tone was serious.</p><p>Robin noticed how he was focused on the battles, how he wanted to protect Ylisse – since Emmeryn died, he was even more determinated.</p><p>«You should rest as well» he adviced.</p><p>«I'm fine» Chrom smiled, «don't worry» then took a towel to put under Robin's head.</p><p>«You know you're not»</p><p>Both of them froze. Chrom took his hands off the towel, Robin started to hold it himself under his own head. It was true, he knew he wasn't fine, as Lissa wasn't. Chrom still had a lot of insecurities about himself, he wasn't sure he could do the same as Emmeryn did. If he could hide – even a little – his feelings, Lissa couldn't. Robin would understand he had his younger sister's same feelings, yet Chrom couldn't expect the tactician to say it right in front of him.</p><p>«I'm sorry» he apologized, while the prince was still silent.</p><p>«We'll keep fighting» Robin kept saying, «for her»</p><p>Chrom nodded, slightly smiling.</p><p>«<em>For her</em>»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>